Sticky Notes & Illegible Printing
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: She had twenty-eight hours to spend boyfriend-less and a thousand and nine sticky notes to kill. - Valentines Day.


**Title: **Sticky Notes & Illegible Printing**  
****Dedicated to: **Anna for your belated birthday (is this too late?)**  
Summary:** She had twenty-eight hours to spend boyfriend-less and a thousand and nine sticky notes to kill. - Valentines Day. HxH  
**Info: **Romance. 'Cause Hotaru needs some lovin' too.  
**Disclaimed By: **Romantically Loveless

* * *

A raven-haired female slouched over her desk with drawers open and sticky notes cluttering almost every inch. These were the times she wished that she were an _organized-_ type inventor, rather than her spur of the moment habits when creating her gadgets. It was going to be frustrating to clean her lab on a Friday night.

She began with her tool box. Organizing the screws from the nuts, from large to small; all in a specifically labeled section divided in her blue tool box. It took her persistence to throw away her old, broken screwdrivers and hammers. A part of her would always be a pack rat.

Organizing her nine toolboxes (yes, nine, she had different ones for different occasions) didn't take very long compared to the next twenty-eight hours she had. The automatic solar-powered lights in the room were beginning to shine brighter as darkness consumed the trees outside. Her loud-mouth of a best friend didn't call her cell phone, which she obviously would have answered after the third ring, which lead to a quiet evening with only the sound of metal clanging.

She let out a long sigh after organizing all her tools. There was still time to kill. Her eyes were immediately pinpointing the dusty bookcase she had in the corner with books ranging from _Nanotechnology: The Evolution of it All _to _Multiplication for Dummies _that she had bought for her currently missing best friend. There was nothing to worry about anyway, her over protective boyfriend would always be at her side, fending off the other males with a stick. Literally.

Luck was most definitely not on her side. She had ended up not needing to rearrange most of her books; all they really needed was a good dusting and to be shuffled around so it was alphabetical by author's last name after they were put in the different genres. Of course, the romance section of her shelf only had three books, two of which were not hers.

The laboratory was passing a less gloomy impact as the clutter was slowly disappearing. A quick glance toward her chattering clock told her there was an hour and thirty-nine minutes left until midnight and her room was getting cleaner. She had to slow down.

_What to do. The tool boxes are organized, the bookcase is tidied and my notes are so-_

_my notes. _

She stood up her back pushed in a position that made her look mature in presentable, acting as if there were people in the very room taking not-so-secretive looks toward her to watch her. To see her level of intelligence. To see if she measured up to her brother.

Generic yellow sticky notes were stuck all over her desk with things such as "New power drill at Central Town for sale" and orange circle shaped sticky notes with printing that could pass off as "Need a new clock" or "Lead a new coc-"

Let's just leave it at her best friend needs to pay attention in Literature and print properly.

As she continued on, the flocks of notes came from everywhere. On the walls, inside drawers and between pages of her note books. It would take her long hours and patience to hunt for every single piece in the room and throw it away.

Perfect.

Corners rectangular pieces of paper were always found slipped in between a few of her novels. They were occasionally used as bookmarks since she had never gone through a novel with the same bookmark. Central town was getting more and more expensive and scrap paper deemed useful.

The lone romance novel she owned, _Along for the Ride _by Sarah Dessen's pink cover lay on the plush carpet on the far corner of the room. It stood out like an apple between a bunch of bananas at a supermarket with its cover contrasting to the cool coloured scheme.

She gingerly picked up the book with her slender, pale fingers and restlessly sat in the love seat _alone. _The novel had never seen the light of day to anyone other than her and a currently missing male who had seen it after surprising her one night while she was reading it. It was her favourite novel; a guilty pleasure.

Before flipping the cover open, the inventor looked up to check the time; three minutes to midnight. In her mind she contemplated on her plan for the next little while but decided to leave it without a final thought. The cushions beneath her felt so soft and warm, giving her a comforting atmosphere. As soon as she flipped the first page sticky notes cluttered the pages in a neat scrawl with _h_s that looked like _n_s.

_Ek is lief vir jou  
Te dua  
Gosto De Ti, Porra!  
Ich hoan dich gear  
Afekrishalehou  
Ana Ahebak  
Yes kez shat em siroom  
Moi tomak bhal pau  
Az tha hijthmekem  
Saya cinta mu  
M'bi fe  
Ami tomakay bala basi  
Nere maitea  
Holong rohangku di ho  
tuI mog di  
Ya tabe kahayu  
Ami tomake bhalobashi  
Lakh tirikh  
Namumutan ta ka  
Nahigugma ako kanimo  
Qanta munani  
As te obicham  
Obicham te  
Chit pa de  
Bon saleng oun  
Je t'adore  
T'estim  
Gihigugma ko ikaw  
Hu guaiya hao  
Tsi ge yu i  
Ne mohotatse  
Ndimakukonda  
Chiholloli  
Ngo oi ney a  
Wuo ai nee  
Ti tengu cara  
Mi aime jou  
Volim te  
Miluji Te  
Jeg elsker dig  
Ik hou van jou  
Jeg elsker dig  
Canda munani  
Nagligivaget  
Mi amas vim  
Ma armastan sind  
Afekereshe alhu  
Eg elski teg  
Tora dost daram  
Mahal ka ta  
rakastan sinua  
'k'ou van ui  
Je vous aime  
Ik hald fan dei  
Tá mé i ngrá leat  
Querote  
Miquar shen  
Ich liebe Dich  
Me dor wo  
Agapo se  
Asavakit  
Ik hol van die  
oo tane prem karu chu  
Ina sonki  
Aloha au ia`oe  
Ani ohevet ota  
Guina higugma ko ikaw  
Tumsey pyaar karta hoon  
Kuv hlub koj  
Wa ai lu  
Nu' umi unangwa'ta  
Szeretlek te'ged  
Eg elska thig  
Ay ayating ka  
Mai Tujhe Pyaar Kartha Ho  
Saya cinta padamu  
Negligevapse  
Mahn doostaht doh-rahm  
taim i' ngra leat  
Ti amo  
Dai suki desu  
Kulo tresno marang panjenengan  
Aku terno kowe  
Naanu ninna preetisuttene  
Kaluguran daka  
Achamin  
Ninakupenda  
Mono ke zola nge  
Nakupenda  
Tu magel moga cho  
SA LANG HAE  
Khoshtm Auyt  
Chanrackkun  
Te amo  
Es mîlu Tevi  
Bahibak  
Nalingi yo  
As Myliu Tave  
Mi do prami  
Aheri  
Ech hun dech gäer  
Jas Te Sakam  
Lingo Me molas, tronca  
Wa wa  
Saya cintakan mu  
Inhobbok hafna  
Me tula prem karto  
Kanbhik  
Ana moajaba bik  
Ni mits neki  
Ayor anosh'ni  
Niyakutanda  
Ina sonk  
Mo fe ran re  
Jeg elsker deg  
Aez dae warzyn  
May tum say pyar karta hun  
Syota na kita!  
Inaru Taka  
Mi ta stimabo  
Tora Doost Darem  
I-yea Ove-lea Ou-yea  
Kocham Cie  
Eu te amo  
me tumse pyar ker ta hu'  
Tye-mela'ne  
Te ador  
Ya tyebya lyublyu  
Ou te alofa outou  
Tvayi snihyaami  
Volim te  
Ke a go rata  
Ndinokuda  
Maa tokhe pyar kendo ahyan  
Mama oyaata aadareyi  
Ljubim te  
Ke o Rata  
Te quiero  
mame adhare  
Mi lobi joe  
Naku penda  
Ag älskar dig  
Ch-ha di gärn  
Mahal Kita  
Ua here au ia oe  
Wa ga ei li  
Naan Unnai Khadalikkeren  
Nenu Ninnu Premisthunnanu  
Khao Raak Thoe  
Ha eh bak  
Seni Seviyorum  
Yalleh blutebeh  
Mea tum se pyaar karta hu  
Em yeu Anh  
Ik hue van ye  
Wani ra yana ro aisha  
Rwy'n dy garu di  
Da ma la nope  
Ich han dich lib  
Mo ni fe  
'in k'aatech  
Ya te volim  
Nali ku temwa  
Ezhele hezdege  
Ndinokuda  
Mina funani wena_

A solid knock was heard at the front of her lab as she read the last words on the note with a quizzical look on her face. It was most definitely in more than one different language. She'd have to put it in her translation generator to decipher the meaning. So troublesome; she should just recycle the piece of paper that obviously wasn't written by her.

Hotaru stood up from her chair still holding on to the piece of paper in her hand to unlock her door and see who was bothering her at midnight. With the locks clanking and rattling she swung the door open in a swift movement.

Hayate stood right in front of her, breathless with his hand spread out so no fingers were touching. Bringing in his middle and ring fingers to touch, he then moved them to palm of his hand and said,

"Happy Valentines Day."

.

.

.

.

She didn't end up throwing the note out.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Hayate wrote 'I love you" in different languages at the end. (And said it in sign language!)

Happy [belated] Valentines Day.


End file.
